As is generally well known, many legal games of chance are played with denominational tokens ranging from one dollar up to as high as five thousand dollars, and these tokens may typically include denominations of $1.00, $2.50, $5.00, $10.00, $20.00, $25.00, $50.00, $100.00, $500.00, $1,000.00 and $5,000.00. Thus, it becomes necessary to specify different color designs or color combinations or both for the surfaces of these gaming tokens in order to render the particular monetary denomination of the token readily and visually apparent to both the players of a game and casino personnel handling these tokens.
In addition to desiring sharp and durable color and pattern definition for these tokens for easy recognition purposes, there is yet another equally important reason for preferring these sharp visual characteristics in a casino chip. This reason is to make it extremely difficult for counterfeiters to readily duplicate these designs and patterns with conventional "paint-on" processes. Thus, not only is it desirable for a particular casino token design or pattern to have a sharp and durable definition so that its monetary denomination is readily discernible, but it is also preferred that such definition will, during the life of the token, render a side-by-side counterfeit coin immediately apparent. As will be described further herein, the present invention is embodied in a hard-to-counterfeit casino token with all of the above characteristics of sharp and durable line definition for the particular colors and surface designs for the token.